There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. Though there has been great improvement in ink-jet printing technology, there is still improvement that can be made in many areas.
With respect to ink-jet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial ink-jet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble (as in the case with many dyes) or water dispersible (as in the case with many pigments). Because of their water-based nature, ink-jet ink systems, in general, tend to exhibit poorer image fade and durability when exposed to water or high humidity compared to other photographic or printing methods.
There has been great improvement in the area of water durability of ink-jet inks through incorporation of certain ink-jet compatible polymer colloids. The polymer colloid can comprise submicron hydrophobic polymeric particles of high molecular weight that are dispersed in an aqueous fluid, which fluid ultimately becomes at least part of a liquid vehicle of an ink-jet ink. When printed as part of an ink-jet ink, polymer colloid particulates of the ink can form a hydrophobic print film on a media surface, entrapping and protecting the colorant within or beneath the film. However, when printing on non-porous substrates, it can be difficult to achieve good adherence between the substrate and the polymer colloid or colorant present in the ink-jet ink. As such, improvements in ink-jet printing on non-porous substrates would be an advancement in the art.